


Illiterate Love

by AMegaSadNerd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Did I just make a rarepair multiship story???, Dream is a girl, Fluff, Gen, Hoh boy..., How the fuck do people add multiple chapters to a fic on here and not cry because it's SO CONFUSING, Is... Is this a multiship story?, M/M, More tags in the future?, Smart Bookstore Owner Falls For Dumb Idiot Who Can't Read AU, Trans Blueberry, trans nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMegaSadNerd/pseuds/AMegaSadNerd
Summary: Ink, the local librarian, has noticed a tall skeleton that's been hanging around his cozy little book store. He couldn't help but take note that this stranger seemed to be reading a lot of books that he adored. So, one day, he decided to strike up some conversation with them, hopefully to talk about the books, only to find something rather shocking instead.
Relationships: Axe/Oira, Crink, Cross & Error & Epic, Cross/Ink, DestructiveDeath, Dream/Blueberry, Dreamberry - Relationship, Error/Reaper, FluffyNight, Horror/Farm, HorrorFarm, Ink & Killer, Nightmare/Ccino, RottenCrops
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Surprise

It was a usual chilly day in November. Things were going as they usually went in this small town of theirs. People were roaming the streets, dressed head-to-toe in warm, bushy clothing. The shops were open and people were simply enjoying themselves. Everyone except a certain skeleton, whose friend wouldn't stop talking about a new stranger that they've taken an interest in.

Ink, the owner of the small town's local book store, has noticed a certain skeleton that's been coming in nearly every day. To anyone else, this stranger would've seemed way more intimidating. Why? Well, the look, duh! He was dressed in black and white with no other color seen. Well, other than the golden locket he wears. But man, he was also _stupid_ tall. Compared to Ink, who was 4'11, this stranger was a giant. And the scar! It made him look like he's been in fights, ones that he's definitely won. To Ink, it was absolutely dreamy.

Regardless, he could tell that this well-dressed skeleton wasn't as intimidating as he looked. How did he think this? Well, it was based on the books they were reading. Romance and adventure. Ink was pretty sure that big bad guys don't read cheesy stuff like that.

However, those cheesy romance and adventure novels also happened to be some of Ink's absolute favorites. He was never big into reading, but he just couldn't help but have a soft spot for their stories and characters. The wording, the timing, everything! Sometimes he wishes he could live in a world like that.

Oh jeez, getting off track, getting off track! Anyways, his point is that if this baddie looking stranger also happened to love the books, maybe he could be a friend! Ink could learn more about him, introduce him to some of his already existing friends! Those sorts of things. So, what did this all lead back to? The certain skeleton, Ink, rambling non-stop about the new stranger in his shop to his friend, Killer. Thankfully, no one was around to hear his nonsense.

"And he only wears black and white! It's so pretty on him! Oh, and he has a cool scar under his eye, too! I wonder how he got it? Do you think he did some cool fighting stuff to get it? Was he brutally attacked, but managed to save his life with his big ecto arms?!" Killer huffed and shook his head. If his eye lights were visible, he'd probably be rolling them. "Ink, you haven't even talked to the guy and you're already talking about his ecto? Gross."

Ink gasped dramatically and put a hand on his chest. "Well, excuse me! It's not my fault he looks so dashingly nice!" Ink's friend snorted, trying to keep his voice lower than Ink's. "Wow, shorty, that's pretty gay, huh?" A loud inhale and the sound of falling over was enough to tell Killer that he was absolutely right. The librarian sat up, clawing at the table as he glared at his asshole of a friend. "You jerk? At least I'm not actively drawing cute drawings of him in my pink sketchbook!" Ink protested. However, Killer only deadpanned at him. "Right." 

Ink rolled his eyes and watched as another skeleton walked into the store. His voice instantly dropped to a whisper. "Killer. Kills. Stabby. Look." Ink whispered, motioning his head to the third person. Killer looked towards to entrance and held back a snort. "Well, speak of the devil." He muttered, eyeing the stranger Ink was being gay for only moments ago. However, Killer had definitely thought he would look more... Tough? Intimidating? 

Regardless, he certainly hadn't expected this person to look so shy and awkward. He kind of resembled the little kid from A Christmas Story with how thick his clothing was. However, he was definitely the type that Ink would be head over heels for. Shit, he's going to have to be the wingman here, isn't he? 

As the other skeleton walked into a different aisle, out of sight, that's when the two friends turned to look at each other. "Isn't he the dreamiest?!" Ink frantically whispered, his eye lights turning into a star and a heart. Killer snorted. "Ink, I don't find anyone 'dreamy.'" "Oh shut up, you know what I mean!" The smarter of the two sighed and glanced back over to where Ink's crush was currently standing. Just ever so slightly out of view. "I mean, I guess he looks okay? I don't see the appeal, though." Killer commented quietly. 

Ink glared at his friend, huffing slightly. "You never see the appeal in anyone." 

"Is this your way of being subtly salty that we didn't date for more than a month?" 

"Wh- Oh, shut up, you cat fanatic!"

Killer gasped dramatically, putting a hand on his chest. "How _dare_ you bring my precious little kitties into this!" He exclaimed. The two stared at each other before bursting into giggles. However, the moment was cut short when Killer's phone began to ring. "Ah, shit, it's Dust. Alright, That's my cue to leave, so see ya later, Ink. Make sure you don't fuck up confessing to the fluff demon over there." Killer teased, gently punching his friend's shoulder. Ink just snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, now get out here, asshole." With a few playful finger guns, Killer exited the shop.

With a steady exhale, Ink laid his head down on the wooden counter, his anxiety finally setting in. He had to talk to Cross today. Why today? Well because Killer threatened to take away Biscuit, his own cat if he didn't at least talk to him today. Now, he could totally do nothing and get away with it because Killer isn't here but that just didn't feel right.

So, adjusting his jacket and patting his face a couple of times, he waltzed over to the skeletal stranger, who was currently standing in the back of the store with another book. "Hey! I'm Ink, what's your name?" He greeted, making sure he seemed extra enthusiastic and happy. They seemed shocked for a moment, most likely not expecting anyone to talk to them, let alone introduce themselves. After a second pause, they cleared their throat and muttered, "I'm Cross."

Ink grinned and held his hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cross!" Slowly, Cross took Ink's hand. With a couple of shakes, Ink could officially call Cross his new friend! "So, I noticed that some of the books you've been reading, I happen to really like!" His new friend nodded slowly. "So, can you tell me what you think of them?" Ink finally asked, more than eager to hear his response. 

Instead, he just stayed silent, staring at Ink with a worried expression. Ink suspected that maybe he asked something wrong? Or maybe he looked bad? Oh stars, did he have something weird on his face? Or maybe-

"I can't read."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoh boy, here it is, my first multichapter story! And it's Crink too hee ùwú  
> I have no idea where this is going, but this is gunna have hella slow updates so uhhh yeah nfnxn  
> Enjoy the first chapter for now uwu


	2. Panicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to Freak The Fuck Out

Silence. Long, awkward silence. "Ink, are y-" "I gotta go!" The bookstore owner exclaimed before quickly rushing into his office behind the counter. Unfortunately, he slammed the door much louder than he meant to and definitely made it awkward on Cross' end. As he slowly slid down the door, he thought about how much of an idiot he was for just don't that. And how someone can buy books when they can't read. And how are you supposed to date someone who can't read? And oh god he can't date someone who can't read.

With a groan, he pulled out his phone and quickly rang up Killer, not caring that he could be in the middle of something. Thankfully, he picked up after the first ring. "So? You tell him yet?" Was his greeting. "No, not yet, but I asked him about the books and- and he- he can't even-!" Ink groaned again and slammed the back of his head on the door. "Wow, that bad? What'd he do? Oh, he's straight isn't he." Killer laughed, the faint sound of something scraping against stone could be heard. "No, stars no, he's not straight! I think. But Killer _. Killer._ I swear, he buys these books!"

"Uh-huh."

"He 'reads' them through!"

"Yeah."

"But _he can't even read!!_ "

Long, long silence. Just like he and Cross shared moments ago. Suddenly, the sound of something metallic dropping and several hurried whispers is heard before Killer talks again. "Holy shit. No way. No fucking way! Oh my god, Ink, give the nitty gritty, what else do you know?!" Killer demanded, the smile apparent in his voice.

"I don't know anything else, I just asked him about the books, he said he couldn't read, and then I ran off!" Ink explained, waving his other hand expressively. Killer just sighed. "Dude, look, I may be crazy, but you should try and teach him to read or something."

Cue the long, painful silence once again. The third time's the charm, right? "I should _what_." "Just think about it!" Killer started. "You read a lot so you know a lot of words! So you could teach him. And then! Once he can read, boom, you can tell him to read those books you love so much!" He knows Killer couldn't see him, but he glares anyway.

"Killer, I can't be a teacher." 

"Sure you can!"

"He's as grown as me."

"So not at all."

"Wh- Hey! Rude! But my point still stands, jerk. I just- There's no way." Ink said, his voice laced with a strange kind of sadness. "... Could I teach him to r-" "No." "Then you have to! Plus, you could bond with him more or something." Killer suggested. Ink pondered on that statement for a before letting out a sigh. "That sounds like cheating the whole thing, but alright, I'll try." Ink sighed. 

"Alright, that's the spirit! Now go and teach your crush to read Ink!!" Killer cheered. "God, I wish I never have to hear that sentence again." Ink chuckled, slowly getting off the floor. "You probably will, but that's beside the point! I'm going to hang up because I know you'll use to me to stall so bye!!" "Killer, wait, no-!" The quiet beep to signal the call ended was a little soul crushing, he'd admit that, but Killer was right. He would use him to stall. So, he gathered enough temporary courage to leave his office. 

Slowly, he opened the door, looking in the aisle that he and Cross were standing, only to find him exiting the store. "Cross!! Wait!" Ink called, waving his hands frantically. The other snapped his head towards Ink and almost ran away in a panic, but stayed put. Ink ran up to Cross and suddenly grabbed his sleeve, tugging him down slightly. "I'm sorry and I want to teach you to read!!" He blurted, his eyes lights changing to a star and an exclamation point.

Cross looked shocked, the words slowly processing in his head. And once they settled, he began to laugh. "You... You want to teach _me?_ To... To read?" He put a hand on the top of his skull and kept laughing. "Okay! Very funny, is there a camera or something?" Cross said as he looked around the shop. Ink's poor soul tightened painfully as he heard his new friend speak. "Cross, I'm... I'm serious." Ink told him firmly, trying to make himself look more determined. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before the taller let out a long sigh.

"Okay, fine." He breathed. Ink jumped and squealed and pulled Cross into a tight hug, catching the other off guard. "Thank you so so so much, Cross!" Ink cried, his eyes showing stars. "Y-You're welcome, but can you stop hugging me??" Cross timidly asked, averting his eyes to the floor. "Oh! Right, my bad!" Ink apologized as he let go. "I'm just really happy! Oh, yeah, I'm gunna need your number!"

Cross's breath hitched for a moment. "Like, my phone number?" Ink nodded and Cross just awkwardly took out his phone and handed it to Ink. When the smaller have him a confused glance he replied, "I, uh, don't know how half of it works." Ink snorted and opened Cross's phone(which didn't have a lock) and put his number and name into his phone.

Ink handed the device back with a proud grin and nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to you when I get home, alright?" Cross nodded and was just about to step foot out the door before we turned back to the small skeleton. "Can... I have a hug real quick?" He asked timidly, earning a smitten look from Ink and a hug. Much to Cross's unseen delight, Ink was so small that he could basically curl around him. 

Ink, though, had a shop to run and pat Cross's back before breaking the hug. "Alright, it was nice to meet ya, Cross. See ya!" The taller nodded and silently left. Ink happily retreated to the desk and continued the day with a smile on his face.

Cross couldn't stop his soul from beating just a little too fast whenever he pictured Ink's face as he left.

* * *

The clicking of the shop's lock was like music to Ink's ears. Admittedly, today had gone by faster than usual since the small skeleton had been daydreaming for the most part, but he was still relieved to finally go home. He could see his favorite little demon, Biscuit! Ink just hopes she didn't destroy the house while he was gone...

The walk home was peaceful and gave Ink a lot of time to think about the events that happened. So, he had to tell Killer what happened since he did threaten to take away his adorable little kitty. Biscuit may be the devil incarnate but Ink loves her very much! Not to mention, she's kinda Ink's only emotional support sometimes. 

Regardless, he'd have to tell Killer! He'd also most definitely have to text Cross! ... But he can't read... Ink doesn't have the confidence to call him, maybe they can send audio messages? Yeah, that'll work. He just hopes that this whole thing doesn't backfire terribly...

Ink walked up the steps onto his porch and pulled out a key of multicolored keys, each color meaning a different thing. He inserted his house key, the red key, and walked inside his cozy little home. The sound of Biscuit's little paws patting against the hard wood floor was his greeting. He closed the door and leaned down, opening his arms. "Biscuit, c'mere!" Ink called and a chubby, yellow cat came barreling towards the short skeleton.

Biscuit leapt into Ink's arms and began nuzzling his lower jaw. "Aww, I missed you too, ya little baby!" The cat meowed in response. "Yeah yeah yeah, I know, you missed me and waited for me all day long!" Biscuit seemed to glare at him, which drew a chuckle from the skeleton. "Alright, let's get you set up, hm?" Biscuit meowed in response.

Ink held Biscuit in one arm as he searched for some cat food. Usually, he'd give his little devil some chicken nuggets or bananas(Google said that bananas were healthy and chicken nuggets technically weren't bad so he just fed his favorite little bastard baby that.), but he wanted to talk to his friends sooner. So, today all that was given to his fat cat was some water and bread. Separately, of course.

The door to his cozy cave was covered in paint splatters, some intentional, and some not. Behind it lay a room decorated from floor to ceiling with paintings and stickers and doodles. Canvases were stacked in the corner, brushed, and tubes of paint littered around it. The welcoming scent of flowers and paint was all it took for Ink to feel at home.

With a drawn out breath, Ink flopped down onto the bed and finally let his anxiety set in. He needed to talk to Cross. Like, now. Ink dreadfully pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared up at it. All he had to do was press a button... 

And then, for the next 30 minutes, Ink's finger hovered just over the button that'll record his voice. That'll send a voice message. Was he ready to talk to Cross? Not at all. Was Cross ready to talk to him? Probably the same as him, not at all. He'd been so close to getting enough confidence to finally tap the _damn button_ that'll let him finally get this whole situation over with... And then one stray thought got rid of it in seconds. 

He wishes he'd stop being so gay for one damn second and maybe just call him! That'd be easier, right? Biscuit agreed too! But he just... Didn't want to risk sounding like an idiot yet. With these audio messages, he'll at least be able to hear himself. In a call, everything is happening in the moment! That's how time works after all, unfortunately. Maybe he could just not bother messaging Cross tonight? No, that's rude, Ink would never do that. Unless he forgot.

But Ink would never forget! Because this is Cross. He may have forgotten Killer was in a gang, he may have forgotten Fresh was not someone to give your address to, and he may have forgotten that he isn't a big fan of doing anything with girls, but that's okay! You gain some, you lose some. That's probably not the best phrase for the situation, but this little skeleton has already forgotten any other phrases that may work better!

... Shit, he still had to message Cross. He should just... "Hey, Cross, it's me, Ink! I uh, thought we could use this audio messaging thing since, you know... Uh, anyway, we should talk about like, how all this stuff will work? Because I'm not a teacher, never have been, but I know schedules are involved... So... Yeah! Text- er, message me back!"

No, that sounded weird. Plus, he stuttered at the end, Ink thought to himself. Maybe he could- wait, wait wait wAIT NO HE DIDN'T MEAN TO SEND THAT FUCK FUCK FUCK—

* * *

"Okay, then just- What, no, Epic what are you doing?" 

"I'm just doing what ya told me to, bruh!" 

"No, I told you to-"

A loud ding caught the two bantering skeletons' attention. It came from the couch. "Is... Is that your phone?" The dark boned one asked. "Nah, bruh, mine's in my pocket!" Epic responded. "And it's not my phone so... Who's phone was that?" There was another loud ding, followed by a couple more. "We should check it out, bruh." Epic walked over to the couch, digging in between the cushions furiously. His finger hooked onto a sleek device and he pulled it out. A black phone with a slightly cracked screen. A piece of tape was stuck on the back that read "Cross." 

The two skeletons inhaled sharply. "Shit, he's going to be worried sick someone stole it." The dark boned skeleton commented. "Yeah, bruh, for real. But we could also dig around and see who's messaging him? Eh, Error, bruh?" The phone pinged again. Error groaned and couldn't resist his curiosity. "Fine, but only for a second!" Error growled, snatching the phone from Epic and turning Cross's phone on. 

It didn't have a lock of any sort, much to Cross' unknowing misfortune. Sliding down to reveal the notifications, they were greeted with 4 notifications from someone called "Ink." The first was an audio message, the second a random string of letters in all caps, another audio message, and then another keysmash. Weird... "Isn't that the weird artsy book dude in the shopping center?" Epic thought aloud, but it made Error scoff. "It better not be. What business would he have with Cross?" 

"Well if you would look we'd find out-" "Okay, I get it, shut up!" Error opened the messages and hesitantly pressed play on the audio. "Hey, Cross, it's me, Ink!" Error scoffed lightly. "I uh, thought we could use this audio messaging thing since, you know..." Epic and Error shared a shocked look. "Uh, anyway, we should talk about like, how all this stuff will work? Because I'm not a teacher, never have been, but I know schedules are involved... So... Yeah! Text- er, message me back!" 

The two skeletons stared at the phone with wide eyes. Epic was going to speak but Error beat him to it with a frustrated yell. "I AM GOING TO _KILL_ THAT STUPID OREO WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN!!!" "Bruh, no–"

In a shoddy apartment, a certain black and white skeleton felt a shiver down his spine.

He knew something was bound to happen tomorrow, now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER, I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I STRUGGLED SO HARD WITH THIS CHAPTER AND I'M STILL NOT SURE IF I LIKE HOW IT CAME OUT, BECAUSE I HAD SO MANY IDEAS AT ONCE SO IT'S JUST AAAAKCJSKCM  
> also chAPTER 3  
> Uh, definitely going to take longer considering I'm nearing 20 drafts in my writing so,,,, yeah!! Jfsjcj  
> It'll definitely take me another 5 months or so, but! I will desperately try to make it worthwhile! I have very vague plans for this story so we'll be making shit up as we go! Jdsnnx  
> Enjoy these funky gays and Ink's fat ass cat for now jfjdjc  
> (Also adding multiple chapters to a fic on ao3 is do hard I can't fjsncnx)

**Author's Note:**

> Hoh boy, here it is, my first multichapter story! And it's Crink too hee ùwú  
> I have no idea where this is going, but this is gunna have hella slow updates so uhhh yeah nfnxn


End file.
